wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charoite
Charoite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. He is a Gem Homeworld scientist stranded on Earth. He specialized in utilizing gem shards for gem kind and worked on projects like shard drones and the Cluster. After meeting Fordite, a Gem created out of grinded gem shards, he's studying them in hopes of creating more Gems like Fordite for Homeworld. Appearance Charoite is a rather short gem, equal to the heights of rubies and sapphires. He has lilac skin, curvy eyebrows, and violet oval eyes. His seemingly gelled purple hair features lavender and white highlights. His outfit is a multi-purple-colored body suit that's broken up into different shades. He wears asymmetrical boots, a and a white glove on his right arm. He wears a half coat that wraps around the left side of his body. The coat has a lilac and white colored sash with a yellow diamond by his waist. His gem is placed where his nose would be. Personality Charoite is described as a Gem of great intellect, but a greater ego. Very snooty, he looks down on anyone below his rank. It doesn't help that he is also self absorbed. Being a scientist, he is logical and doesn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. He has a realistic perspective, being neither optimistic or pessimistic. He is very passionate in his work and refuses to give up on them despite all of his past failures. Abilities: Charoite has standard Gem abilities. As a scientist, he is proficient in Gem technology. Skillsets: * Engineering: Charoite is able to easily makeshift new creations out of old projects or existing technology. Unique Abilities: * Holographic Projection: From his gemstone, Charoite can create holographic images. He normally uses this ability to show diagrams or blueprints. History Charoite is a high medium ranking Gem scientist who worked under Yellow Diamond. He had worked on many projects in the past that has earned him enough recognition to own a pearl. Luck ran out for Charoite when he worked on gem shard drones. The drones he created turned against their commanders as the gem shards overdeveloped inside them. His higher ups pulled the plug on his project and assigned him to work on the Cluster. Unable to let go of his old project, he began working on it in secret in a underground lab on Earth. He was readily supplied with gem shards gathered by his pearl, Quahog Pearl. One day commotion from the war above ground caused the entrance of the lab to cave in, burying him and Quahog Pearl underground. But they soon discovered another Gem had founded herself in Charoite's lab. Kaolinite, a Gem artisian, had taken refuge from the war outside. She ended up being his temporary assistant after seeing success in creating a drone made out of Earth and some organic life. Some time after the war, corrupted gems have dug their way into Charoite's lab causing the three to evacuate. He ordered Kaolinite and Quahog Pearl to take some of the specimens and keep them safe. After successfully fleeing from the gem monsters, he tried searching for the two Gems but to no avail. He gave up on them and continued his research by himself. Thousands of years later, a fusion continuously stole gems shards from him. When he finally managed to track down her studio, ohe discovered Fordite, a Gem created out of crushed gem shards. Charoite took in the new gem and made them a metal suit to stabilize their form. He coaxed Fordite to help him find their creator and learn how she was able to create a living gem out of shards meanwhile studying them in hopes of creating more fordites. Relationships Kaolinite Charoite didn't think much of Kaolinite. She was a typical artisan gem with no meaning to her name. On one hand, he only used her as a way of working on his project and didn't care if she was shattered. However, he at least appreciated her craftsmanship enough to compliment her every now and then. Quahog Pearl Charoite's pearl. His opinion of her is seen commonly among Homeworld gems as expendable. He didn't seem to worry or care when he sent her out to collect gem shards for him in a dangerous environment. Fordite Unlike his relationship with the other two previous Gems, Charoite cares for Fordite. However, this is mainly because he sees them as his science experiment and golden ticket to succeed in his passion project. Trivia * Charoite has a bit of a Russian accent. Gemology * Charoite is a rare silicate mineral. ** It has a very complex composition of (K,Sr,Ba,Mn)15-16(Ca,Na)32Si70(O,OH)180(OH,F)4 · nH2O, a Monoclinic crystal structure, and a hardness of 5 -6. * While it was discovered in the 1940s, it didn't become commercially available until 1978. Thus, charoite is considered a relatively new gemstone. * The swirling patterns charoite is known for are caused by interlocking complex fibrous crystals. * Charoite forms from deposits of limestone that's transformed by heat, pressure, and infusion of unique chemicals (specifically alkali-rich nephline syenite intrusions). This process is known as contact metamorphism. * The coloring agent in charoite comes from the mineral itself and not from outside impurities. * There is only one mining source for charoite: the Murun complex in the Sakha Republic, Siberia. * Its name is derived from the Russian word "chary" meaning "charm" or "magic". * Called the "stone of transformation" and "stone of power", charoite can transform negative energies into postive ones. It encourages inner strength and assertiveness as well as improves self-esteem. **Charoite is a powerful dream stone and helps one gain knowledge through the dream state. **In addition, charoite is a gem of inner vision, inspiration, helping creativity, spirituality, self-knowledge, grounding, and unconditional love. **It also awakens analytical abilities. Gemstone Gallery Charoite-sheet.png|Charoite character sheet Poppyex3.png|Charoite cameos in a comic strip featuring Poppy Jasper Rock. charoite concept.png|Charoite concept art Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Silicate Gems Category:Purple Category:Other Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Rocks